User talk:Mistshine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Time Squad Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dishonest Abe-2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 00:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) need help? Wow, in passing I sincerely didn't think this wiki had any activity on it, and just moved on. But it looks like you are very much active and editing a bit! I can assist you in this endeavor to fix up the wiki if you'd like. I'm not sure who is in charge of the wiki more or less, so I come to you, although realizing how unorthodox this may be. (Also, I'm good with images and I happen to have a clearer version of the official art being used in the wiki's BG, if you'd like to obtain that file, and possibly an edited version of it to make a nice wiki BG.) M o s h a t a 20:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! Yeah, Time Squad is one of my favorite childhood shows, and I was psyched to find a source of the videos and get ownership of the Wikia. And yeah, that would be great if you could give me a clearer version of the background! To be honest, I just found a large picture of it from one of my videos and thought, "Yeah! There's my background!" Mistshine 04:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: Oh sure, no problem! Haha same here, I adore TS. ::: Actually I found a decent amount of official art. There are even backgrounds to episodes, I believe they are from "To Hail With Caesar". They are smaller though, not of big size. ::: ::: The one of the sattelite is of good size though, ::: and I have an edited version that I have made into a more functional background. But here is the unedited anyway. ::: Should I upload them all to the wiki, or send them to you to you can look at everything I'm talking about through email or something? There's even a literal christmas themed desktop background among them. (my email is minablues@gmail if you'd like that.) M o s h a t a 17:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : :::: Wow, it sounds like you have an awesome source of art! I'm fine if you just upload them here. =D :::: Mistshine 05:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Awesome, will be sure to do! :::::: In the meantime, here is that possible background for the wiki: :::::: If you apply it and it looks off I can still fix it. :::::: The background is fixed on the wiki right now. (meaning, background stays in place as you scroll down) which is a good thing. :::::: BUT if it tiles a bit, lets say we see the image continued a bit on the edge, I can fix that up. :::::: Also, we might need to change the wiki colours a bit as a form of cleanup. :::::: M o s h a t a 23:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, allow me to mention now that I am TERRIBLE at choosing a good set of colors and a background for sites. I'm going to need your suggestions for colors for the buttons, header, links, and background, and I suffered while putting the last background up, so I'll leave that to you, too. I'm open to anything! :::::::: Mistshine 04:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Oh haha, I see! Well I would try to keep things a tad simple. The main colours in ts are greys, dark teal blues, whites, and oranges, and to a lesser extent yellow. The show itself typically has muted colours. :::::::::: (also, sorry for no reply in a while ach) :::::::::: Ah, so is there a place where I could change the layout colours, I think that may be admin exclusive? :::::::::: Either way the first thing we should do is chane the black colour of the pages into white. Its easier to add images that way, would look much better. I would then take out the red in the banner above there. :::::::::: Also: I can make a title logo for the wiki too, if you'd like. :::::::::: Also another thing: you know the font that is on the screens during the episode title? The closest font I can find to it is digitek. Jsyk, for future refrence, throwing it out there :) M o s h a t a 15:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: _ _ _ _ :::::::::: Okay, some good and some bad with that. I changed the background to white, but the result right now is at its highest transparency, and I think it could be too bright... should I change it to a teal maybe? I did that to the header above, and that's probably the main thing I'm happy with. As for the title logo, I'm open to anything, since the only futuristic fonts on here are Titillium and Orbitron, which is there now. I'm at a loss as to what I should do to the colors for buttons and links, but I've made them blue and orange for now. Any ideas? :::::::::: Mistshine (talk) 06:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh yes that looks fine! Don't worry about digitek, that font? I recently compared them and it was not like the show's episode title font at all, disregard that tip aha. ::::::::::::Hmm I honestly think we should make the main page solid white instead of transparent. ::::::::::::It looks nice, but it's a tad on the distracting side when reading. ::::::::::::Mostly, I am concerned of it looking more professional and readable. ::::::::::::People are often intimidated by complicated layouts sometimes, and lose interest/refrain from reading once things are too busy. ::::::::::::If you can take away the transparency, that might be a step in the right direction. ::::::::::::Which is why the original black didn't go well originally, I think. ::::::::::::yes the colours look great, definitely! ::::::::::::Also, if you neede any other colours to compliment them, they would be greys at this point. ::::::::::::Greys, oranges, teal, greys-- muted colours in general, I would go for. ::::::::::::I wouldn't worry too much about the layout other than this. ::::::::::::Also, the images shown on the main page for episodes/characters/comunity, I am working on three images for them for you. So it would just mesh a tad better, I'll send them your way when I am done with them :) ::::::::::::EDIT: Ah I almost forgot, I made a huge version of the Time Squad logo a while back, I cleaned it up and everything. Perhaps we could utilize it somewhere, if we needed to. It's roughly 2500 x 2000, very big on the computer. M o s h a t a 16:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::_ _ _ ::::::::::::Sweet! I can't wait to see the pics! Tell me if you want any more changes made to the skin! ^^ ::::::::::::Mistshine (talk) 04:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry for taking a long leave there; I didn't mean to leave ya hanging! I'll have those new images your way soon! :) (I'll link them here to you rather than uploading directly to the wiki just yet, to make sure they work well and you like the look of them.) I apologize for my long absence! M o s h a t a 07:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) WOW I've been busy I realize I haven't done much in a while. I still adore the series, but haven't had the time or energy to continue creating episode and character pages. I still probably won't be able to do too much, but this message is to show that I'm still around! :) Mistshine (talk) 05:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm Still Around I'm sorry I've been gone for so long- I was in the middle of the Earl of Sandwich episode when I just stopped working here altogether. I still plan to make pages and edits here, but I haven't been able to do anything since school started. This is just to let anybody roaming the site know that I plan on returning soon! And thanks to the people who have been making edits around here while I was gone! Mistshine (talk) 06:11, November 18, 2014 (UTC)